


Twitterfic 25 - Ronnie Peterson x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Food, Handcuffs, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Gimme dark Ronnie, I want him to tell me off .."
Relationships: Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/Reader, Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Twitterfic 25 - Ronnie Peterson x Reader

He came home to find you in a compromising position. You couldn’t help it; you were just feeling in some kind of mood today, and needed to satisfy your craving.

A spoonful of Nutella rested in your mouth as you leaned up against the counter, your eyes wide as you watched him enter the kitchen. ‘Fuck’, was your only thought.

He looked at you quizzically. “Sweetheart…?” He approached you with a dark intensity. Earlier this week, you were quite adamant that you weren’t going to need an extra tub of the sweet stuff, that Ronnie could have this one all to himself. But you caved.

You removed the spoon from your mouth. “Uh… Hi baby…” your voice trailed off as you averted his gaze. He reached out for you, cupping your chin and making you look up at him.

“What’s that you’ve been eating, angel?” he asked, though you had no doubt he already knew. He just wanted you to admit it.

“Um… Your Nutella, Ronnie… I just-”

Before you could finish, his mouth attacked yours in a rough kiss, his tongue pushing past your lips. Tasting the familiar sweetness all over your tongue. He broke away, narrowing his eyes at you.”

“Hmm, yes. *My* Nutella.” He reached down and removed the spoon from your hand, throwing it on the counter. You couldn’t help but smirk a little. Ronnie was usually such a softie, but he could be quite… Possessive, over certain things. You being one of them, and his food being another.

He spun you around and pressed you up against the counter, and you heard the unmistakable sound of handcuffs rattling, as he pulled them off his belt. Your eyes widened. Oh, yes, you were in trouble.

Ronnie made quick work of cuffing your wrists together behind your back, then slid one large hand to the top of your spine, making you bend over. Your chest pressed upon the countertop, the cold marble sending shivers through your body as it made contact with your collarbone.

“You’ve been bad, baby. So bad. Think you need a punishment,” he growls as he leans down, his breath tickling your ear. Your whole body runs hot, and you feel desire creeping in.

He grabs you by your cuffed wrists and marches you to the bedroom, then roughly throws you onto the bed face first. Your face is flushed, trying to catch your breath, as he leans down, turns you over and sits you up, so you’re facing him. One hand rests against your throat, as the other finds your lower back and pushes you to the edge of the bed.

“You’re fucking naughty…” he starts, as his hand increases its pressure on your throat. You feel yourself clench and your thighs subtly rub against each other. He tilts his head down, so he’s looking at you over his glasses. “What should I do with you?” he ponders aloud.

It seems like he’s already decided though, as he removes the hand from your back and starts pulling down the zipper of his trousers. His other hand still gripping on your throat, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for a firm hold.

He pushes his trousers and boxers down and away from his hips, and your eyes drop to see his cock, hard and springing free. He places his free hand on his cock, and starts to slowly run it up and down his length. You can’t take your eyes off his movements, and he notices this.

“You want this, don’t you? Well you can’t have it until I say so. You need to learn some restraint,” he taunts you, bringing his whole body closer to yours as he continues stroking his cock. You’re practically salivating at the sight, desperate to touch him, silently cursing the handcuffs that are still tightly attached to your wrists.

Ronnie removes his hand from your neck, and trails his fingers down your body. You’re still fully clothed but you feel naked underneath his touch, vulnerable, as he watches your body shudder beneath him. His fingers reach their intended destination, as he starts to work the buttons and zip on your jeans.

You bite your lip, feeling the anticipation building inside you. “Up,” he commands. You stand up from the bed. He momentarily removes his hand from his cock, so he can roughly pull the jeans down your legs, leaving them pooled around your ankles.

“Back on the bed. On your knees, bent over.” More commands spill from his lips. You pout, but comply. You were enjoying the show, after all, and you love nothing more than to see his face when he’s in the throes of bliss.

His hands find your hips and he pulls you back against him. You feel his cock pressed up between your cheeks, the material of your underwear the only barrier between you, immediately feeling warmth pooling in your stomach.

He backs off just a little, before sliding his cock underneath you, making contact with your clit. You gasp and feel your knees get a little weak underneath you.

“I heard that, angel.” He lightly spanks your right cheek, and you bite your lip to stop yourself from making any more noise. He continues sliding his dick back and forth against the soft material. “You think you deserve this? No, you’ve been bad.”

You can’t help yourself. You whine and whimper at his words. “Please… Ronnie, please, I’ll make it up to you…” you plead with him, hoping he’ll change his mind.

It seems like he might be considering it, when he pulls away from you, swiftly ripping your underwear down over your hips. He leaves them caught around your knees on the bed, before returning to his previous position. Now you feel him sliding against your slick folds, nudging your clit, unrestricted.

You moan quietly, eyes closing, and you dip your head down to rest on the mattress. “Fuck…” Your wrists strain against the cuffs, just wishing you could lean back and pull him against you.

“Mhm… Perhaps we’ll compromise…” he muses, and your eyes snap open, suddenly listening intently.

“I’ll fuck you like this, baby. So you don’t get to see my face as I enjoy you. I know how much you love watching me while I cum… But you don’t get to today.”

He barely finishes his sentence before he’s sliding himself into you, his cock parting your folds with ease, already so well lubricated from rubbing himself against you just a few moments ago.

Your eyes squeeze shut as you feel him stretching you out, ever so slowly, his fingers gripping your waist tightly as he eases into you. He groans in time with your own moans, pushing until he can go no deeper.

It’s sweet torture as he pulls back, completely out of you, then slowly sheathing himself once more. You tighten up around him, and he responds by setting a slightly quicker pace, his hands on your waist holding you firmly in place.

One hand then leaves your waist, moving to your wrists, still bound against your lower back. He holds them firmly, the cool metal of the cuffs contrasting against his warm skin. His other hand slides backwards, finding your ass and groping you roughly, as he fucks into you faster now.

You press the side of your face to the bed, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ronnie behind you, but it’s no good. He’s angled just so he’s out of sight. “I told you, angel. This is your punishment. You don’t get to see me as I fill you up… Fuck…” He feels you clench, his words apparently turning you on even more, and he loses his train of thought.

You moan loudly for him as he starts to slam into you harder now, and you feel yourself getting close to release. He’s hitting all the right spots, and you know he’s getting close too. He pulls on the cuffs, biting against your skin, as he works you both towards your peaks.

He leans down against you, and growls in your ear. “You’re gonna cum for me now, sweetheart… If you don’t, you won’t cum for another week.” His words just encourage you.

“Oh, fuck!” You tighten against him once more, desperate for your release as he continues thrusting into you, and you cum hard on his cock. Pleasure shooting through you, thighs shaking, feeling weak at the knees. It pushes him over the edge, his own orgasm explosive as you cum simultaneously. His fingers leave deep indents in your skin as he rides it out.

You’re a panting mess on the bed beneath him, your head embedded in the mattress as you try to compose yourself. Ronnie’s trying to catch his breath as he pulls out slowly, gently caressing your hips with his fingers before giving them a squeeze.

He moves to the side, then collapses on the bed next to you, closing his eyes. The desire to lie down next to him is overwhelming, but he still hasn’t released you from the cuffs.

“Babe…?” you start to question him, and his eyes snap open to see you watching him.

“Oh, angel. You’re still in trouble. So I’m going to keep you like that for a bit… Might go grab a spoon, this could take a while.”


End file.
